Solar energy heating systems are becoming increasingly popular due to the expense of fossil fuels, the maintenance of the systems for the combustion of fossil fuel, and the atmospheric pollution which results from such combustion. Such solar energy heating systems must generally be located in direct sunlight and generally include a lens system for focusing sunlight incident thereon into the fluid to be heated. This requires the location of fluid conduits and/or fluid tanks on the roofs of buildings, etc. creating additional expense in the fluid handling system and in the construction of the supporting structure.
Additionally, conventional solar heating systems are required for maximum efficiency to track the sun, and the increased weight of the fluid handling system represents a substantial increase in the size, weight and expense of the tracking mechanism as a result of the location of the fluid handling system in proximity to the sunlight collectors.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate many of the disadvantages associated with generally known solar heating systems and to provide a novel method and apparatus for heating a fluid by solar energy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and heating system in which the fluid to be heated is remote from the solar collectors.
Is is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and solar heating system in which the fluid to be heated may be located out of the incidence of sunlight.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and system for internal lighting.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the claims and from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.